Minhiriath
Minhiriath (Sindarin for Between the Rivers) is a barren region of Eriador, featuring dead trees, small occasional living trees, boulders, lakes, and lava lakes. Rangers spawn here, as well as evil things at night. Minhiriath is located south of the main Eriador biome and West of Enedwaith. It is between the Greyflood and Baranduin rivers. Thus, upon entering this biome, you get the achievement, "Between the Rivers." Minhiriath was once the main part of Cardolan, which was once part of Arnor. This area was devastated in the Great Plague, and the few remnants of its people fled into the Eryn Vorn and Barrow-downs when the Hillmen and Orcs of Angmar attacked. Variants *Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. *Forest - A more forested version of the biome. *Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Hills - A hillier version of the biome. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. *Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. *Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. *Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. *Dense Birch Forest - A forest of densely clustered birch trees. *Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. * Minhiriath Wasteland - Minhiriath Wastelands are an example of the destruction of Angmar. Minhiriath Wastelands contain few living trees, more dead trees, and even the occaisional patch of fire. Structures Five structures spawn here. * Ruined houses - Wrecked houses of the former people of Cardolan. They contain furnaces, crafting tables, and chests. * Gundabad camps - Camps for the evil Orcs of Mount Gundabad. They contain tents, forge tents (sometimes), a Gundabad crafting table, orc torches, skulls, a small farm surrounded by black fencing, and a Gundabad orc chieftain. * Ranger camps - Camps that serve as outposts of the Rangers of the North. They contain tents, a Ranger Crafting Table, a wheat farm surrounded by fencing, and a Ranger of the North Captain. * Ranger Tower - A tower built by the Rangers to defend these lands, with Rangers, a Ranger Crafting Table, and a chest with some loot. * Ruined Dúnedain Tower - Ruined stone brick towers that contain one chest with very valuable loot at the top. Mobs Orcs of Gundabad and Rangers of the North fight for this area. * Gundabad Orc - Evil Orcs from Mount Gundabad who are allied only to themselves. They carry spears, swords, other melee weapons, and any armor they can find. * Gundabad Orc Archer - Gundabad Orcs armed with bows or crossbows. * Gundabad Orc Chieftain - Orc Chieftains who spawn in Gundabad Orc Camps and will gladly let you hire Gundabad Orcs, Wargs, or Uruks for silver coins, provided that you are on their side. * Ranger of the North - Descendants of the Numenorians who lived in Arnor, the Rangers fight the Orcs and protect the lands. They carry normal or Gondorian Bows and bronze or iron daggers, and they can vanish from their enemies' sight when they need to. * Ranger of the North Captain - Leaders of the Rangers of the North. They spawn in Ranger Camps and will let good players hire Rangers of the North. Vegetation Minhiriath has rotten-green grass. The living trees here are stunted, and there are many dead trees. Among the living trees, oak, spruce, beech, birch, and chestnut attempt to flourish in this deserted land. Near water, willows will grow. The Minhiriath Woodlands contains more living trees, and Minhiriath Wasteland contains less. Flower and grass growth here is average. Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Biomes Category:Environment